Sumerian Religion
The Sumerian Religion is a term for the joint religion practised in the region of Mesopotamia. It's gods are partially recognised by Elamite Religion and so both Sumerian and Elamite religious belief systems are incorporated into the daily workings of the Empire and are treated as fact by the Imperial authorities. The various religious differences were amalgamated over the centuries to form a semi accepted cannon, resulting in more then one god sharing the same function. A term for High Priest of a god is Šešgallu. A temple administrator is called a "šabra". A temple head is called a Sanga. In religious and astronomic and astrological texts, the night sky is called "The Shinning Tablet with sparkling stars" (dub-mul-an-kug) and "The Heavenly Writing" (Šitir šame). The Gods * The head of the Sumerian Pantheon is the Sky God Anu. Called "The King of All Lands", He is, according to the Akkadian interpretation, the son of Anshar (Sky God) and Kishar (Earth Goddess), children of Tiamat and Abzu. He is the god who elevates the Gods to their position and grants them power, the anûtu. He inhabits the highest level of heaven, made from luludānitu, a reddish stone. He is the husband of Uraš, Ki and Antu, each being originally his sole wife in different religious traditions. He is the father of sons Adad, Enki, Enlil, Šara, Pabilsag and Erra and of daughters Baba, Gatumdag, Nanaya, Nidaba, Ninsumun, Ninkarrak, Ninmug, Ninnibru, Ningikuga and Nusku. He also fathered the Demon Goddess Lamaštu. * Abu God of plants. A son of Ninhursag, born along with his six siblings to cure the illness of Enki. * Adad/'Iškur' is a god of storms and justice. He is the son of Anu, twin brother of Enki. His mother is Uraš. He is the husband of Medimša and Šala. Father of Gibil. * Amasagnul. Goddess of Fertility, wife of Papsukkal. * Amurru/'Martu' a God of the Ammorites, husband of Adgar-kidu and Ašratu. "Ilu Amurru", or just "Amurru". Called "Lord of the Mountain", "He who dwells on the Pure mountain", "Bariqu" (Hurler of the Thunderbolt) * Asalluhi: God of incantations, son of Enki. * Asaru, minor god of incantations. * Ašgi, warrior God, son of Ninlil * Ašnan Goddess of Grain, created by the Annunaki together with her brother Lahar. * Aššur: God of the City of Aššur. Husband of Mullissu, Father of Zababa. * Aya, Goddess of Light and the Dawn, wife of Utu. * Azimua, healing Goddess, daughter of Ninhursag, born along with her six siblings to cure the illness of Enki. Wife of Ningišzida. * Baba Patron Goddess of Girsu. Called "The Beautifull Woman", invoked as a protective spirit. Wife of Ninurta. Mother of Šulšagana and Igalima. * Belet-Seri, "Scribe of the Earth". Underworld Goddess who records the dead entering the underworld, as well as human deeds in life and advises Ereškigal. * Birdu Underworld God, husband of Manungal. * Dagon, a deity of Semitic origin, connected with funerary rights and grain, and guardian god of Tuttul. Husband of Šalaša and Išhara. * Damu is a healing God son of Nikarak and Pabilsag. * Dumuzi-Abzu Goddess of fertility, patron goddess of Kinirša. * Dummuzi God of Food and Vegetation. Ritually dies after the Summer solstice. * Emesh, God of vegetation. * Enbilulu, God of rivers and cannals, son of Enki and Damkina. * Enki, God of Wisdom and Magic. Resides in the subterranean ocean. Creator of humanity. Son of Anu, twin brother of Adad. Husband of Damkina, with whom he fathered Marduk, Enbilulu, Nanše, Asalluhi and Adapa. With Ninhursag he fathered Ninmu. And with Ninmu he fathered Ninkurra, and with Ninkurra he fathered Uttu. With Ningikuga he fathered Ningal. * Enlil. Called "The eminent one, the sovereign lord, whose utterance is trustworthy". The God who Grants Kingship, one of the Superior deities of the pantheon. Son of Anu. Also called "The Great Mountain", "Nunamnir" (The Well respected). His wife is Ninlil and he is the father of Nanna, Ninurta, Nergal, Lugalirra and Meslamtaea and with Ereškigal he is the father of Namtar. His third wife is Sud, Goddess of Šuruppag. * Enmešarra is a God of the Underworld. * Ennugi, Throne bearer of Enlil. * Enšag, son of Ninhursag, born along with his six siblings to cure the illness of Enki. Wife of Ningišzida, Lord of Dilmun. * Enten, God of Fertility, specifically of goats, cows, donkeys and other animals. * Ereškigal is a Goddess of Death and ruler of the Underworld. She is the sister of Ištar and daughter of Nanna and Ningal. She is the mother of Manungal, with Enlil the mother of Namtar and with Gugal'ana the mother of Ninazu. * Gaga, Minod Goddess. * Geshtinanna, daughter of Ninhursag. Goddess of Wine and cold seasons. * Gestu, God of intelligence. * Gibil God of Fire, son of Adad and Šala. * Hahanu, minor God. * Hani, attendant of Adad. * Haya God of scribes, husband of Nidaba, father of Ninlil. * Hegir-Nuna, daughter of Nintinugga. * Hendursaga, God of Law, "Herald of the land of Sumer.” * Igalima, throne bearer of Ningirsu. * Ilabrat, Attendant of Anu. * Isimud, messenger of Enki, has two faces. * Išhara, a Goddess of love, wife of Dagon. * Ištar/'Inanna', Goddess of Sex and warfare. Daughter of Nanna and Ningal. Mother of Lulal. Associated with the planet Venus, which is called "Triple Inanna", and "Inanna Kur" (Venus of the Underworld) when not visible. * Ištaran. Male patrol of Der, god of Justice. Husband of Šarrat-Deri, father of Zizanu. * Išum, God-Herald. * Itur-matiššu "Standing God" of Der's Ištaran. * Kabta, God of the Evening Star, husband of Ninsi’anna. * Kakka, Minister to Anu. * Kulla God of Bricks. * Kur is the first Dragon, a primodial god living in the Zagros mountains. * Kus, God of heardsmen. * Lahar God of cattle, created by the Annunaki together with his sister Ašnan. * Lahmu, ("The Hairy One") Protective Deity. The son of the Abzu (the underground water) and Tiamat. With Lahamu he is the father of Anshar and Kishar. * Lamaštu Demon, daughter of Anu. Attacks pregnant women and children. Her six ceremonial are "Daughter of Anu", "Sister of the Gods of the Streets", "Sword which splitteth the skull", "She who kindleth a fire", "Goddess the sight of whose cause causeth terror", "Committed to the hands". * Latarak Lion headed God of Doorways, protector against sorcery. * Lugalirra, Underworld God, son of Enlil, twin of Meslamtaea. Husband of Ku'annesi. * Lugalkurdub, opener of the Gate of Combat, guardian of the sacred weapons of Ningirsu, Chief Liuetenant of Ningirsu in battle. * Lulal, Patron God of Bad-Tibira, son of Ištar/Inanna. * Mandanu, God of Divine Judgement. * Marduk, (Šazu - "Knower of the Heart") son of Enki. Tutelary God Babylon, god of incantations. Husband of Ṣarpanitum, father of Nabu. His four divine dogs are named Ukkumu, Sukkullu, Ikšuda and Iltebu. * Meme is a minor healing goddess. * Meslamtaea, Underworld God, son of Enlil, twin of Lugalirra. Husband of Ninšubur. * Mušdamma God of buildings and foundations. * Muštešir-Habli (Righter of wrongs), a dragon god at Marduk's court. * Nabu. Son of Marduk, god of writing, patron God of Scribes. Husband of Nanaya and Tašmetu. * Nanaya, daughter of Anu, Goddess of sensuality. Wife of Nabu. * Nanna, God of the Moon, Tutelary God of Ur. Son of Enlil and Ninlil. His wife is Ningal and he is the father of Ištar, Utu, Numušda, Ningublaga and Ereškigal. * Namtar is the son of Ereškigal and Enlil, and is said to be a god of disease and pests, having the power to bestow 60 diseases, who serve as demons under his command. He is the husband of Hušbišag, and father of Hemdikug. * Nanše, Goddess of Prophecy, Fishing, also in charge of assuring correct use of weights and measurements. Daughter of Ninhursag, one of the seven healing Gods born to heal Enki. Her other role is as dream interpreter. Her main sanctuary is the Esirara, is located in Ningin in Lagash. * Narudu, Goddess, sister of the Iminbi/Sibittu (Seven Gods). * Nergal. "The Raging King", "The Furious Ones". Son of Enlil. God of Plague, pestilence and war. He is the husband of Laṣ, Mammi and Admu. Seeing his dedicated planet Mars is considered a bad omen. * Neti, Chief Gatekeeper of the Underworld. * Negun, minor Goddess, sister of Ašgi, * Nidaba/'Nisaba' Goddess of writing and grain, daughter of Anu, wife of Haya. Mother of Ninlil. One of her epithets include: "To Nisaba, Good lady, greatly wise, pre-eminent in the lands" (Nissaba munus-zid gal-an-zu kur-kur-ra dirig-ga), "the Lady of knowledge who gladdens the heart", "The Strong one among the black headed" and "Lady of the Me". * Ninazu, son of Ereškigal and Gugal'ana. Tutelary God of Enegi and Eshnunna, He is the god of war, snakes and agriculture, as well as deity of the underworld. One of his other titles is "king of the snakes". He is the husband of Ningirida and father of Ningišzida, an underworld deity. * Nindub, God in the city of Lagash. * Ningal, Goddess of reeds, Daughter of Enki and Ningikuga, wife of Nanna, mother of Ištar, Utu, Numušda and Ereškigal. * Ningikuga, Goddess of reeds and marshes, daughter of Anu, wife of Enki. * Ningirama, God of magic, protector against snakes. * Ningišzida, a deity of the underworld. Husband of Azimua and Geshtinanna, daughter of Ninhursag. * Ningublaga , Cattle God, son of Nanna. Also called "Rampant wild bull". * Ninhursag. Fertility goddess, wife of Enki. Called "Damgulanna" (great wife of heaven), mother of Ninmu. Gives birth to seven healing gods to heal Enki, among them Azimua. Also mother of Geshtinanna. * Nin-Ildu, God of carpenters. * Ninkarnunna, God of barbers, attendant of Ninurta. * Ninkarrak, also called Gula. Called "Ninisinna", "Lady of Isin", and "azugallatu" (The Great Healer). She is a healing Goddess, the daughter of Anu and wife of Pabilsag, God of Larak. Their childen are Damu, a Healing God, and the Goddess Gunurra. * Ninkasi, Goddess of beer, daughter of Ninhursag, born along with her six siblings to heal Enki. Also called "Ninguenaka". * Ninkilim, God of vermin, patron God of Diniktum. * Ninlil Goddess of the South Wind, Daughter of Nidaba and Haya. Wife of Enlil. Mother of Ninurta, Ašgi and Negun. * Ninmarki, A Goddess of oaths, daughter of Enki. Her cult center is Gu-Aba in Lagash * Ninsi’anna, Goddess of the Morning Star, wife of Kabta. * Ninšubur, Second in command of Ištar/Inanna, wife of Meslamtaea. * Nintinugga is a healing Goddess, wife of Ninurta. * Nintulla, son of Ninhursag, born to relieve the illness of Enki. * Ninurta/'Ningirsu'. Son of Enlil, husband of Nintinugga and Baba. Tutelary God of Girsu, farming God. Slayer of demons. With Baba he is the father of Šulšagana and Igalima. His main sanctuary in Lagash, the Eninnu, is described in a divine prophecy of Ningirsu as: "The heavens tremble before my House, the Eninnu, founded in heaven, whose ‘Me’ s are the greatest, surpassing all other ‘Me’ , before the House whose owner looks out over a great distance, tremble as before the roaring of the Thunderbird." * Nirah Underworld deity, "Radiant god, Son of the house of Der", minister to Ištaran. * Numušda, Patrod God of Kazallu, god of war and fertility. Son of Nanna, husband of Namrat, father of Adgar-kidu. * Nunbarsegunu, Goddes of barley. * Nusku Son of Anu, god of fire and light and Anu's Minister. * Pabilsag, God of Larak. Son of Anu, Husband of Ninkarrak, father of Damu and Gunurra. Called "warrior of Enlil", god of Hunting, healing and the underworld. * Pap-nigin-gara, god of war. * Papsukkal, Attendant/Messenger God. Husband of Amasagnul. * Pazuzu Son of Hanbi, King of the Evil spirits of the air. "I go forth from the mountains, raging like a whirlwind." * Siduri, Goddess of Fermentation. * Sirtir, Goddess of sheep. * Šara, God of war, son of Anu. * Šullat, attendant of Utu/Šamaš. * Šulmanu, God of fertility and war. * Šumugan, God of the River plains. * Tašmetu. Wife of Nabu, daughter of Uraš. * Tišpak, Tutelary god of Eshnunna. * Turma "Standing God" of Der's Ištaran. * Tutu, Tutelary God of Borsippa. * Ua-Ildak, Goddess of pastures and poplar trees. * Utu/'Šamaš' God of the Sun, son of Nanna and Ningal. Husband of Aya. * Wer, A storm god. * Zababa War God, son of Aššur, consort of Ištar. The Apkallu Seven half-human half-fish sages who brought to humanity the knowledge of civilisation, sent by Enki. These are: * Uanna "Who finished the plans for heaven and earth" * Uannedugga "Who was endowed with comprehensive intelligence" * Enmedugga "Who was allotted a good fate" * Enmegalamma "Who was born in a house" * Enmebulugga "Who grew up on pasture land" * An-Enlilda "The conjurer of the city of Eridu" * Utuabzu "Who ascended to heaven." Rituals The Great Hymn to Šamaš "You climb to the mountains surveying the earth, "You suspend from the heavens the circle of the lands. "You care for all the peoples of the lands, "And everything that Ea, king of the counsellors, had created is entrusted to you. "Whatever has breath you shepherd without exception, "You are their keeper in upper and lower regions. "Regularly and without cease you traverse the heavens, "Every day you pass over the broad earth "Shepherd of that beneath, keeper of that above, "You, Šamaš, direct, you are the light of everything. "You never fail to cross the wide expanse of sea, "The depth of which the Igigi know not. "Šamaš, your glare reaches down to the abyss "So that monsters of the deep behold your light "Among all the Igigi there is none who toils but you. "None who is supreme like you in the whole pantheon of gods. "At your rising the gods of the land assemble "Your fierce glare covers the land. "Of all the lands of varied speech "You know their plans, you scan their way. "The whole of mankind bows to you, "Šamaš, the universe longs for your light "A man who covets his neighbour's wife "Will perish before his appointed day. " A nasty snare is prepared for him. "Your weapon will strike at him, and there will be none to save him. "His father will not stand for his defense, "And at the judge's command his brothers will not plead. "He will be caught in a copper trap that he did not foresee. "You destroy the horns of a scheming villain, "A zealous judge, his foundations are undermined. "You give the unscrupulous judge experience of fetters, "Him who accepts a present and yet lets justice miscarry you make bear his punishment. "As for him who declines a present but nevertheless takes the partof the weak, "It is pleasing to Šamaš, and he will prolong his life "The progeny of evil-doers will fail. "Those whose mouth says 'No'-their case is before you. "In a moment you discern what they say; "You hear and examine them; you determine the lawsuit of the wronged. "Every single person is entrusted to your hands; "You manage their omens; that which is perplexing you make plain. "You observe, Šamaš, prayer, supplication, and benediction, "Obeisance, kneeling, ritual murmurs, and prostration. "The feeble man calls you from the hollow of his mouth, "The humble, the weak, the afflicted, the poor, "She whose son is captive constantly and unceasingly confronts you. "He whose family is remote, whose city is distant, "The shepherd amid the terror of the steppe confronts you, "The herdsman in warfare, the keeper of sheep among enemies. "Šamaš, there confronts you the caravan, those journeying in fear, "The travelling merchant, the agent who is carrying capital. "Šamaš, there confronts you the fisherman with his net, "The hunter, the bowman who drives the game, "With his bird net the fowler confronts You. "The prowling thief, the enemy of Šamaš, "The marauder along the tracks of the steppe confronts you. "The roving dead, the vagrant soul, "They confront you, Šamaš, and you hear all. "You do not obstruct those that confront you "For my sake, Šamaš, do not curse them! "You grant revelations, Šamaš, to the families of men "Your harsh face and fierce light you give to them "The heavens are not enough as the vessel into which you gaze, "The sum of the lands is inadequate as a seer's bowl "You deliver people surrounded by mighty waves "In return you receive their pure, clear libations "They in their reverence laud the mention of you, "And worship your majesty for ever. "Which are the mountains not clothed with your beams? ůWhich are the regions not warmed by the brightness of your light? "Brightener of gloom, illuminator of darkness, "Dispeller of darkness, illuminator of the broad earth. The Hymn to Nanna "Princely son, you are radiant as you come forth from the sacred bathing chamber , the mountain of pure divine powers, the abzu shrine, the majestic foundation platform. Bringing terrifying radiance from the marshes." "Lifting your head in your goodness, greatness and majesty, majestically you extend your arm in order to determine destinies: great An has liberally bestowed on you your kingship over heaven and earth, and Enlil has perfected for you your great and noble filial status and lordship. Enlil has made majestic divinity manifest for you. Determining a destiny for your flowing waters, the majestic lower waters, Enki from within the sacred bathing chamber has placed the good earth, the good mother, at your feet. Enlil has sired you in majesty and lordship." " Nanna, your crescent moon is called "the crescent moon of the seventh day". Enlil has made known throughout heaven and earth your name, which is a sacred name. Princely son, he has made your greatness manifest throughout heaven and earth. The majestic assembly has bestowed on you his status as Enlil. And from the place of the sanctuary Eridug, Enki has determined for you your lordship and majesty. King of heaven and earth who adorns heaven and earth, from the majestic abzu, the place of the sanctuary Eridug, he has declared your great lordship and your greatness." " O Nanna, he has chosen as your inheritance that you should surpass the Anuna gods. He has seated you in a sacred dwelling amid their pure divine powers which gladden the heart. He has grandly called the great gods to the food offerings. He has seated them for the ritual which fills the heart with majestic pleasure. He has presented to the gods their offerings which gladden the heart. He has seated you in a majestic place, a sacred place. O Nanna, he has seated you in a sacred place, a sacred dwelling." "Enki purifies the dwelling for you, he makes the dwelling shine for you. He consecrates the heavens for you, he makes the earth shine for you. He makes the E-kic-nu-jal, the house of the cedar forests, tower straight upward for you. He makes your majestic residence into a sacred place for you, the foundation of heaven and earth." "He puts your ritual plans and majestic lustration rituals in order for you, he makes the offering table resplendent for you in the sacred place, he puts in order for you , evening meals, your evening meals and morning meals. He consecrates the lustration rituals and makes them shine for you. He has called. Enki sets up for you the lustration rituals created in his abzu; Kusu establishes the lustration rituals created in their specific house -- the oven for oxen, sheep and bread beside the interior of the bathing chamber, those sacred lustration rituals beside the shrine!" "Kusu purifies the oil for the house. It is placed in readiness. To ensure the sacred lustration rituals are not neglected, from the majestic marshes, the vast, sacred bathing chamber, this destiny emerges: the E-kic-nu-jal, with its majestic, sacred dais, perfects the great, majestic divine powers of heaven and earth. You bathe on the majestic banks by the sacred bathing chamber; you put mountain oil on your sacred body; O Nanna, you are placed upon your majestic dais -- wrapped in majestic linen, with raised head, shining horns and the pectoral of lordship!" "With the majestic oil of the sacred body, the oil of lordship, oil from your great treasury, lord Ningublaga consecrates the hands on his lapis-lazuli quay, the majestic quay, the sacred quay. But from Eridug the stag of the abzu Enki purifies the oil for those hands. So that you should place sacred hands upon your offering table in the banqueting hall, the great place, your steward Kusu -- she who purifies hands and cleanses hands -- consecrates the hands. But from Eridug the stag of the abzu purifies the oil for those hands." "Ningal is the majestic lady of the abzu shrine, of the majestic dais of Urim determining good and great destinies, and of the E-kic-nu-jal, the sacred and good dwelling. O, the sacred dwelling is the place of your ladyship for Nanna its king! The E-kic-nu-jal, the Agrun-kug, is your house of royalty! Nanna and Ningal bring joyfulness to the dwelling." "O Suen, sage, majestic lord throughout heaven and earth, your crown is a majestic crown! O Acimbabbar who puts a terrifying radiance in heaven and earth! May his hands be consecrated for him. May they be consecrated like heaven for him, may they be made to shine like the earth for him. May they be as resplendent as the centre of heaven for him. May he lift his head with its crown of heaven and earth, the sacred crown." ůSuen, the sage lord, majestic throughout heaven and earth, who perfects the pure dais, Acimbabbar who wears the diadem and just crown with majestic, shining horns, lifts his head." "Sacred oil, pure oil, cleansing oil!" The Lamaštu Ritual The ritual against Lamaštu consists of using special stones, designated as male and female, tied to different parts of the body with knoted strings of various colors. A person has to remain in this pose for lengthy periods of time, even 100 days. Lamaštu can be persuaded to leave Earth and return to the netherworld with an offering of jewels, a cloak, cakes and various provisions, malt, bread soaked in beer, sandals, drink and grain. Another ritual involving the banishment of Lamaštu consist of taking the statues of the seven Apkallu sages, each statue carrying a piece of burnt bay tree wood. Inscribed into the hip of each figure as follows The first figure: "Day of life, born of Ur" The second figure: "Day of plenty, gracious son of Nippur" The third figure: "Day of delight grown up in Eridu" The fourth figure: "Fortunate day, created in Kullah" The fifth figure: "Day of brigh face, nursling of Kesh" The sixth figure: "Lucky day, exalted judge of Lagash" The seventh figure: "Day that has given life to him who is smitten protection of Šuruppak" These are then buried at the head of the bed and the phrase: "Oh you seven eldest Apkallu" is recited over then. Maqlu Ritual The Maqlu ritual is an anti-witchcraft ceremony performed during the festiva of the dead at the end of the Abu month, when spirits are said to come up from the underworld. During the ritual bodies of dead witches are unearthed and living witches are killed. The corpse of the dead witch is burned or fed to the animals. The incantations of the ritual are as follows: Netherworld, netherworld, yea netherworld Gilgameš is the enforcer of your oath. Whatever you have done, I know, Whatever I do, you do not know Whatever my witches do, there will be no one to overlook, undo, release My city is Zabban, my city is Zabban Of my city Zabban, two are its gates: One for the rising of the sun, the second for the setting of the sun One for the rising of the sun, the second for the setting of the sun Raising up a broken palm fron and maštakal plant I offer water to the gods of the sky and say: "As I purify your yourselves. May you purify me myself" I have enclosed the ford, I have enclosed the quay I have enclosed therein the witchcraft of all the lands. Anu and Antu have sent me saying: "Whom shall we send to Belet-seri ?" Place locks on the mouth of my warlock and witch, Place the sealing of the sage of the gods, Marduk, When they cal to you, do not answer them, When I call to you, answer me, When I speak to you, listen to me. When I call to you, answer me. When I speak to you, listen to me. By the command of Anu, Antu and Belet-seri. I am sent and I will go, I am commissioned and I will speak, Asalluhi, lord of exorcism, has sent me against my warlock and witch You of the heavens, pay heed ! You of the netherworld, listen ! You of the river, pay heed ! You of the ry land, listen to my speech ! When I present the testimony against my warlock and witch May the ox set at ease the judge, may the sheep set at ease the judge. May their testimony be dismissed but mine stand up under scrutiny. When I present my testimony, may their testimony not prevent mine from being effective. By the command of Asalluhi, lord of exorcism. The Basket Ritual While beginning the construction or reconstruction of a Temple, the King will place a worker's basket on his head. This he carries to the site of the temple, after which a figure of the king carrying the basket is burried within the foundation deposit in the walls or below the floors of the Temple under construction. The Kianag Ritual The Kianag are funerary offerings for deceased royals, within a funerary chapel. The Kianag may be a very large ritual, during which up to 600 people can attend and take part of the banquet, during which the Kašdea, "Pouring of Beer" ritual also usually takes place. Offerings to divine statues These are offerings to statues of gods, and deified kings. These usually consist of butter, beer, bread. Ammulets Common ammulets made and either worn or inserted into the foundations of houses for good luck include * A dual lion ammulet, having two front part of a lion back to back as a symbol of increased strength. * A frog or two fish side by side, symbolise fertility. * A sow, symbolising fecundity. * A ram, symbolising virility. * Ammulets depicting calfs and goats are also fairly common. * An ammulet made form haematite or "Kagina" stone is said to ensure a man the destruction of his enemy. * An ammulet made from lapis lazuli will make ones god "rejoice in him". * A rock crystal ammulet will increase one's possesions. * A green serpentine ammulet will bring a person blessing. * In Asshur it is common to bury figures of dogs underneath ones threshold to ward off evil spirits. Usually there are ten, five on each side of a doorway. * Statues of the mušḫuššu hydra, sacred animal of Marduk, Nabu and Tišpak, were also burried below floors and and afixed to walls. * Statues of fish are also used as offerings made during rituals. * Plaques and ammulets depicting scorpion men are used to ward off attacks by demons. * Statues of bird headed winged beings are buried below rooms in Temples where the sick are being treated.